I am a Perfectly Normal Human
by Iplaythefool
Summary: Kurama is Fon, Yet he still does not understand human customs, but he is good at faking it most of the time.
1. Strange New World

Fon has not always been so calm it was bitter experience that taught him if he showed all his cards he will be caged,used, even hunted. So he learned to keep his temper buried, learned to keep calm in even the worse situation. So when he reincarnated into this world it took awhile to get used to a human body but doable.

Age 8

The triads thought they could control him use him, make him do their bidding, but he is merely patiently waiting. While he knows he is strong, his body is that of a child weak, he knows he still has his chakra so he will do what he does best and wait.

He is constantly using is chakra to keep his stamina high, he practices many different forms of taijutsu that he remembers from previous containers, though they call it martial arts here, he also practices fuinjutsu here knowing it will be useful in the future, and though just in case if they have something similar to his seals in this world he is not taking any chances to be sealed again.

He constantly trains, a prodigy that call him, he _wants to mock them, _they train him day and night telling him he will make his clan proud, _he hides his __disgust at the open manipulation, but he keeps his thoughts to himself he is no fool, he will wait with that calm smile on his face that he perfected, and he will kill them with his obedient smile on his face._

So as he walks up to Xu-laoshi and tells him what does he do next

POV Xu

I am watching my student,_ luckily it is easy for him, his student listens, and is respectful as should be. He will talk to Wang Wong about sending him on a mission, hist student __already knows many martial art forms, he is ready._

_"Fon I believe you are ready to start doing missions"_

_"Of course__"_

POV Fon/Kurama

Fon watches as his teacher walks away, _and hides his scoff behind his hand._

He starts to walk home to gather his weapons and write and seals on his arms so he can be sure to have a weapon on him at all times.

Next Day

Fon job will be a quick assassin on a thug not to difficult, so as he get his things he heads to the tea shop were his target will be.

He quickly gets himself some oolong tea easily enough though he puts on a seal he prepared for this mission on the waiter.

_His target walks in, he get his waiter to poison the mans' cup of tea with a delayed time limit __poison, of 20 minutes._

He gets out of the tea shop 10 minutes later

_His target 5 minutes after him_

He waits, then follows the man 4 minutes and 59 seconds he pulls the man and stab a senbon in the man neck.

He cuts of the head and burns the body with his Storm Flames

He seals up the man head and leaves.

His teacher is nods, not surprised, he was known for his patients after all.

Age 15

He is quickly building a reputation for his quiet swiftness, they call him The Eye of The Storm

He does not care for those worthless nicknames, he has a little half sister, he has grown fond of the small kit and has used seals to make sure once she is old enough she should be able to flee.

He goes to Mafia land as a vacation he is curious about it.

He is able to get in with little difficulty.

He went to a quiet little restaurant and read a book about the mind of a sociopath.

The while he was reading some weird human wearing a fedora hat starting talking to him, _he thought maybe if he ignored the human he would go away, oh how wrong he was, the human was not going away anytime soon._

_Reborn POV_

I was walking to my usual cafe to get myself an espresso,_ I was very bored nothing interesting was happening_, that when he was him

He heard about a man building up a reputation within the Triads as a very calm storm user, _look like I found my __entertainment._

He quick walked up to the man and _attempted _to start a conversation

"Chaos my name is Reborn"

...

...

the man ignored him,

''What are you reading"

...

Reborn patience was wearing thin, he snapped and grasped the book and look at the cover.

_The Mind Of a Sociopath_

_..._

Fon/Kurama POV

Fon ignored the man as he said his name, and continues reading his book, _in his opinion the book describes everyone in power in his world, hell some of these thing describe him as well, maybe humans use this book as a guideline for there actions, he will definitely keep this book maybe it will help him blend in better with the humans, they always said he was too calm but they said that was a good thing. Humans always tend to be extremely confusing anyway this will properly help me understand them better._

The he was rudely interrupted by the fedora human he forgot about, his wonderful book was snatched from him.

He turned to the fedora human and demanded it back.

Reborn ignored the demand and made one of his own instead and ask for the man's name.

I wonder if all humans are this rude _then he thought back to Naruto and he did the same thing to learn his name, and Naruto was supposedly one of the kindest shinobi in his world and one who ultimately gained his respect, the he thought about his own teacher in this world who only __spoke nonsense and lies to his face as a child an basicly tried to brainwash him into becoming a mindless weapon, a least this man was honest from what he could sense from his intentions, so he must be one of those decent humans._

_ Though he is very annoying hmm I guess it can't be helped all the decent humans I have meet have been annoying so I guess that is a necessary trait they __carry, when I get my book I should check on what it says about human interaction. Well I guess it my turn to talk._

"My name is Fon"


	2. Being Human

Reborn POV

I sat myself across from Fon, _though I am curious about the book_ _he seem__ to truly enjoy reading it._

I quickly returned his book back to him and ask

"I am curious what has brought you to Mafia Land and you are clearly new?"

Fon said "I wished for a vacation and honestly something interesting to happen."

Hmm "what about your book you seem to really enjoy it?" _and I hoped he does something of __interest or worse case I can just ask for a spar, let just hope he is not as boring as his taste in drink is, because seriously tea, how did he even get tea, this is a coffee cafe._

Fon POV

_He not going away is_ he, _Well might as well get another opinion,_

"What do you think of people who lack empathy"

Reborn said "People who lack empathy is quite common for those born into this life but tends to make our job easier,"

"Are we all sociopaths"

Reborn said, "In someways we could be, we tend to see thing differently than a civilian, for what may see as normal to us could be seen a amoral to them."

Reborn said, "We also have thing that help us deal with the strain, I enjoy causing chaos, disrupting the calm, to others my actions will be seen as a man who enjoys being cruel to people for the fun of it, but for me its relaxing and keeps me from going of the deep end. I lack remorse for causing chaos for It's is something I enjoy."

"I see, I do enjoy watching other lose their composure, messing with them amuses me but, I tend not to know when to not go _too far_."

"I enjoyed this discussion thank you for your time, and goodbye."

And I left Mafia Land though Reborn was strange but enjoyable company. Though he understood most humans he would meet in this world will be sociopaths, so his book would be useful.

A Year Later

Fon was leaving Mafia Land after another talk with the strange human Reborn who he now suspected started following him, since he started seeing the man everywhere, He wonders if this means their friends now, He had repeatedly told the man to go away, and Reborn still followed him. He is pretty sure this is how his old container and that _Uchiha_ became friends, so many thats how people are suppose to make friends.

_Though he never notice how his flames **Rage because of the reminder of his once **_**_precious Sky who was powerful and all accepting was Dead and he doesn't even have corpse to burry._**

As Fon was he passed a ramen shop and suddenly was hit with the urge it eat ramen though he didn't know why, he was suddenly extremely angry.

_While Fon/Kurama was an eons old __bijuu, he was used to the cruelty of humanity not the good, so he didn't understand that he misses his old friend who was the only one who was kind to him, he didn't understand positive life situations. So even though he is quite fond of Reborn he unconsciously puts a distance between the two._

So as fond finishes his ramen he bumps into this man who introduces himself as Kawahira, he seems to love ramen, _He doesn't understand the sudden **agony in his chest, his flames roaring,trying to break free, TRying To FiNd ThE SkY thAts NoT tHeir. **He feels for **Mist** flames trying to **CoNtRoL** him and is ready to attack whatever it Is_

" ou ok?"

"re you ok?"

"Are you okay?"

Fon finally calms down and looks to see that it was Kawahira who had restrain him and keep him from destroying the shop in his rage, he quickly apologizes and thanks the man.

"It Is all Right and your welcome."

"I am sorry for your loss," Kawahira said

He is confused and asks, "What lost?"

"Your Sky of course I can feel the tear in your flames from a loss of sky and an extremely powerful one to since their still bits and peaces that still clung even in death," " Though you may even suffer from discord, which causes most elements to lose their sense of reality, the fact you haven't says a lot about your strength of resolve."

_Naruto ... My Sky ... I see ... I am **Grieving? I Think ?**_

He quickly leaves the shop and promises himself to train himself in self restraint, and emotional control.

_How long has it been since I last grieved for a human, the sage himself was the last person I grieved for, I don't like it._

_As he walks away he never __notice Kawahira watching him._

Kawahira POV

As he was entering his favorite ramen shop a man bumps into him, he can feel a very power Storm Flame user though they are Grieving for a lost Sky, _He feels regret that he had not meet this Sky who must have been __formidable when he was alive and would have made a wonderful Sky Arcobanelo because this terror of a Storm user Flame matches his very own flames which is deeply surprising since he has been alive for a very long time. _

_Well at least he found the future Storm Arcobanelo , as he watches the future storm leaves, he finds himself slightly shaken because when he felt the small peaces of Sky Flames his very own reacted trying to find and harmonized with the powerful Sky, and some part of him is sadden for the loss of such a powerful Sky who could even give him Sky __attraction._

Fon POV

I quickly go to bed, as I am mentally exhausted, _though he hates the fact that he raged in front of another, showed weakness, to what was essentially a stranger._

He quickly does a few hits. Though he does think back to what Kawahira said ,_ He think about the cold feeling of his flames and finds that part of him feels incomplete, and __realizes that he never notice because he got used to being incomplete, never being whole thanks to humans. He wonders what it would feel like to be whole, and the quickly destroys that thought for he won't give himself false hope._

_For he is used to humans disappointing him, he thinks this world will be no different. _


End file.
